the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Pixar staff
This is a list of past and present Pixar Animation Studios employees who have served as Pixar's primary directors and creative executives. Key * AB: Ash Brannon * AlB: Alan Barillaro * AC: Andrew Coats * AJ: Andrew Jimenez * AM: Angus MacLane * AdM: Adrian Molina * AuM: Austin Madison * AJR: A. J. Riebli * ARS: Alvy Ray Smith * AS: Andrew Stanton * AW: Andrea Warren * BA: Bonnie Arnold * BAR: Bobby Alcid Rubio * BB: Brad Bird * BC: Brenda Chapman * BF: Brian Fee * BL: Bud Luckey * BnL: Brian Larsen * BrL: Brad Lewis * BP: Bob Peterson * BoP: Bob Pauley * BW: Brad West * DF: Danielle Feinberg * DG: Dan Gerson * DH: Darren Holmes * DKA: Darla K. Anderson * DL: Dan Lee * DLM: Daniel López Muñoz * DM: Dave Mullins * DR: Denise Ream * DS: Dan Scanlon * DoS: Doug Sweetland * DmS: Domee Shi * DvS: David Silverman * DT: David Torres * EC: Edwin Catmull * ErC: Enrico Casarosa * EFO: Eben Fiske Ostby * EK: Edgar Karapetyan * GM: Glenn McQueen * GQ: Guido Quaroni * GR: Gary Rydstrom * GS: Galyn Susman * GCS: Gini Cruz Santos * GW: Graham Walters * HJ: Harley Jessup * JC: Jim Capobianco * JsC: Josh Cooley * JK: John Kahrs * JCK: Jean-Claude Kalache * JaK: Jason Katz * JoK: Jorgen Klubien * JL: John Lasseter * JaL: Janet Lucroy * JeL: Jeremy Lasky * JM: Jim Morris * JFM: James Ford Murphy * JaP: Jan Pinkava * JeP: Jeff Pidgeon * JdR: John Ratzenberger * JeR: Jerome Ranft * JhR: Joe Ranft * JoR: Jonas Rivera * JS: Jay Shuster * JW: John Walker * KB: Kyle Balda * KOB: Kevin O'Brien * KM: Kelsey Mann * KeR: Kevin Reher * KoR: Kori Rae * KS: Katherine Sarafian * KeS: Ken Schretzmann * KW: Kim White * LC: Loren Carpenter * LiC: Lindsey Collins * LR: Lou Romano * LU: Lee Unkrich * MA: Mark Andrews * MaA: Mahyar Abousaeedi * MiA: Michael Arndt * MtA: Matt Aspbury * ML: Matthew Luhn * MLF: Meg LeFauve * MO: Michael K. O'Brien * MN: Mark Nielsen * MS: Michael Silvers * MaS: Marc Sondheimer * MiS: Michael Sparber * MW: Mark Walsh * MaW: Magnus Wrenninge * NPG: Nicole Paradis Grindle * NP: Nick Pitera * NCS: Nicolas C. Smith * OS: Osnat Shurer * PD: Pete Docter * PL: Patrick Lin * PS: Peter Sohn * RA: Robert Anderson * RLB: Robert L. Baird * RC: Robert L. Cook * RDC: Ronnie Del Carmen * RE: Ralph Eggleston * RG: Ralph Guggenheim * RLG: Roger L. Gould * RoG: Rob Gibbs * RK: Robert Kondo * RN: Ricky Nierva * RQ: Rich Quade * RT: Randy Thom * SC: Sharon Calahan * SJ: Steve Jobs * SjP: Sanjay Patel * SPR: Steve Pilcher * SPL: Steve Purcell * SS: Stephen Schaffer * SU: Saschka Unseld * TD: Tom Duff * TM: Tom Myers * TN: Teddy Newton * TP: Tom Porter * WC: William Cone * WR: William Reeves Feature films Original short films Shorts based on feature films References Category:Disney-related lists Staff Category:Pixar people Category:Lists